<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll take care of you best i can by BACHIRAGF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701042">i’ll take care of you best i can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BACHIRAGF/pseuds/BACHIRAGF'>BACHIRAGF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BACHIRAGF/pseuds/BACHIRAGF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things you’re not supposed to do when you reunite with your childhood friend turned rival, especially when they don’t recognize you at all and you’re bad with words.</p><p>Nagi checks off every single item on that list.</p><p>(or alternatively, Nagi pines over Chigiri and longs to braid his hair, and Chigiri is blissfully oblivious.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoma Chigiri/Seishiro Nagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ll take care of you best i can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>keep in mind theres a few canon changes :</p><p>- chigiri’s injury occurred in highschool instead of middle school<br/>- chigiri and nagi were childhood friends<br/>- nagi played football in middle school, but never really attended practice or participated much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagi has always had this undying urge to run his fingers through Chigiri’s hair when he laces his hands through the small braids he ties and lets loose for the night.</p><p>When they were nine and first met, Chigiri had the same, short buzzcut hairstyle as every other boy at school. But his <i>hair</i> was a shade of red Nagi quickly decided would be his favorite color until Chigiri inevitably grew bored of his presence. While Chigiri lay curled on the mats as their teacher quietly paced between them to make sure they slept, Nagi squinted his eyes at the back of Chigiri’s head in the dark and marveled at the color of his hair. </p><p>When they reached middle school, Chigiri and Nagi grew closer. </p><p>They walked home together, bought milk bread from the store together, (even if Nagi didn’t like the taste, it was worth seeing his friend’s eyes light up at the offer), and when they were legible, joined the school’s football team together. With Chigiri, Nagi felt like he was ruling the world. There was no one else in this entire universe Nagi wanted to spend more time with than Chigiri. </p><p>And then, come highschool, Nagi’s parents moved him to a prestigious highschool on the border of a cluster of mountains and the widest scapes of rolling green hills. And while he has always been a complete sucker for flora, Nagi quieted down, and that elated feeling he felt while nestled in Chigiri’s presence withered away.</p><p>Nagi entered a limbo. He became less dependent. He stayed to himself, adopted the title of a recluse, (and sort of maybe disappeared). Chigiri had been the only person to ever make an active effort to talk to him, and now, in his new school, Nagi had might as well have been the paint finish on the wall. </p><p>Then Nagi met Reo, Reo brandished him like a trophy, and the gears of his lifetime started to move again. </p><p>Sure, Nagi liked playing football. It was still bearable, but Reo made football seem like a priority, like something he had to work for to achieve, and Nagi really didn’t like getting up and <i>working</i> anymore. </p><p><i>You put in your best, Reo</i>, he’d said once, <i>and I’ll put in my half.</i></p><p>Getting recruited for Blue Lock was a hassle Nagi really didn’t like. But it was different, it was something new, and after the continuous drone of his teachers and Reo’s fanclub and the steady hum of the mountains, Nagi decided that if there was ever a chance to do anything other than schoolwork with his parents approval, this was it. </p><p>To the universe, Nagi joined Blue Lock to hone his skills. To Nagi, Blue Lock was the perfect escape from school.</p><p>Reo didn’t mind, as long as Nagi stayed the best player he could. In brief moments however, Nagi saw the flashes of jealousy when Nagi landed a hat trick with hardly the years of hard ground practice Reo had. </p><p>That was ok. Reo just worked harder. Nagi re entered his limbo, and they set off for Blue Lock. </p><p>Matches with his team under Ego’s supervision seemed trivial to Nagi. They had better treatment, which he was reassured of, and they didn’t have to work much because their opponents seemed to be so little in comparison to their skillsets. Nagi scored goal after goal after goal. </p><p>(In the distance, he heard rumors of Team Z. Nagi pushed them aside. If you were a failure, your willpower would never be enough.) </p><p>Reo slapped him on the back. Tetsu ruffled his hair. They ate dinner together, practiced, and went to sleep. A routine. </p><p>Nagi hated routines. But this one, he could slightly tolerate. Zantetsu was a calming breeze and Reo was a hurricane, and Nagi seemed to sit in the eye of both in perfect balance. </p><p>When they played their first match against Team Z, Nagi’s entire world went into overdrive. Standing across the field was that same blur of red, the one Nagi could never catch up to, the one Nagi left behind when they were smaller in middle school. There was Chigiri.

It did not escape Nagi that Chigiri seemed to be walking delicately, as if in fear of breaking something. 

He left that thought for later. If he yelled his name, if he spoke up right now, would Chigiri turn towards him? Would he laugh and smile and hug him? Would he turn away? 

“Nagi?” Reo’s voice echoed, breaking whatever trance the boy had entered. “We’ll be on in about thirty minutes. Gotta get your mind outta the gutter now.” He smiled knowingly and slightly mockingly. Reo knew about Chigiri. He knew that Nagi was, in fact, very nervous, and that Chigiri had shown absolutely no sign of recognizing the other boy.

That, in itself, was quiet worrisome. 

“Reo,” he breathed, his voice slightly cracking. “Are we allowed up there?” He gestured to the other side of the field, where Team Z sat in a ring passing a bottle of god knows <i>what</i>

Reo muffled his laugh into a cough. When Nagi was nervous, his face always seemed to be unaffected : it was his ears that really told his true emotions, and at the moment, they were a vibrant red. “Sure. I doubt Ego-man is gonna say anything about it.” 

As they advanced up the field, Reo in the front, Nagi stumbling behind him, his ears practically steaming, the turf echoed of laughter and conversation.

“Igarashi, why the fuck do you have gel if you’re bald?”

“I’m not bald ! I have a crew cut ! It’s different !”

“Mhm. Sure. Tell that to that bald spot behind your ear monkey-man.”

“Literally what the fuck is wrong with you three...” 

“Excuse me.” Reo spoke up, interrupting their laughter. “Can we talk to Chigiri for a second?” 

Chigiri looked up and locked eyes with Reo. His eyebrows scrunched with inquiry as his eyes traced to Nagi, faint recognition in his features. 

“What do you need with him?” Kunigami asked lowly, his hand stretched out in front of Chigiri to prevent him from getting up. At this, Chigiri glared. “Shut up, ‘Giri. I’m doing this for your safety.” 

“We just wanna talk.” Reo replied, just as darkly. Nagi peeked out from behind Reo, and Isagi’s eyes widened slightly as he recognized him. They’d met in the cafeteria before, when Kuon had offered his “services” to them, and they had blatantly refused. Isagi had declared that they would win no matter the circumstances because they were a team. Nagi heard the soft tremble of nervousness in his tone, then. Isagi was interesting that way.

“Fine.” Chigiri said getting up and brushing grass off his knees. “We got about thirty minutes now so plenty of time. I’ll be <i>fine</i>.” he emphasizes the “fine” as Kunigami opens his mouth. 

Chigiri joined them by the wall of the dome and Reo pushed Nagi forward. 

A very, very thin silence ensues. 

<i>“Say something.”</i> Reo hissed, nudging him. Nagi gave him a flustered yet frustrated look and opened his mouth. 

“Do you—remember me? I’m Nagi. Seishiro Nagi.” 

Chigiri twirled a finger in his hair. Nagi noticed the way it curls on the nape of his neck. His throat went dry. He really wished it would be okay to just reach out and run his hands through his hair, but they weren’t close like that anymore. 

Reo would let him, but Reo’s hair was much too short for a braid. 

Suddenly, Chigiri snapped his fingers. A look of awe dawned on his face.

“Ah! You’re Nagi! The Nagi from middle school!”

Nagi nodded vigorously. “You’ve grown so tall now!” Chigiri gushed, patting the top of his head. “I remember when you were shorter than me. Good times.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

Reo gave him a pat of good luck as he left, and Chigiri launched into a barrage of questions. Smiling sheepishly, Nagi leaned against the wall and relished in the comfort of his presence while he could.


When the match was well and done, and Reo crushed Nagi and Zantetsu in a hug as tears run down his face, all Nagi could think of was the exhilarating moment when he realized just how fun football could be. 

Team Z’s roars of victory rang through his ears. So did the lilt of Chigiri’s voice.</p><p>Nagi lagged behind dinner. He felt more drained and exhausted than ever, and while the loss didn’t bother him, the look on Reo’s face when they lost did. Reo crumpled when they reached the locker rooms, and Zantetsu rubbed his back while frustrated tears ran down his face. Nagi quietly announced his departure and headed for the dinner hall.</p><p>It was quiet there. Nagi liked that.</p><p>Team Z had just left the hall—Gagamaru and Chigiri were the only ones left, both being slow-eaters. Gagamaru, who had scored a goal that day, ate slowly with his fingers. Nagi grimaced. There were chopsticks for a reason. </p><p>Chigiri’s hair was pulled to side while he ate. Nagi out his head down in defeat. </p><p>“Hm. You’re that Nagi kid aren’t you?” </p><p>Nagi looked up curiously. Gagamaru set his tray down with a clatter in front of him. “Y’know I can feel your stare and I’m not even the one you’re staring at.”</p><p>Nagi’s ears flared. He covered them hastily with his hands, to which Gagamaru amusedly stared. Giving up with a sigh, Nagi put his head down and rested it against the table. </p><p>“Just go talk. Chigiri’s cool, and you guys have history. Plus you don’t even need to worry about Kunigami—I think he’s off pining after Isagi again.” Gagamaru said thoughfully, his mouth full of bread. “Those two. So annoying to watch them dance around each other. Anyway, good luck man.” </p><p>He got up and dumped his tray in the sink. Nagi watched him leave as he whistled in the silence. “Nagi?”</p><p>Chigiri was standing up, his head turned towards Nagi’s table. </p><p>Nagi’s hoarse voice jumped in his throat. “Yeah?” </p><p>“Can I come over and sit there with you.”</p><p>Nagi nodded, and the red-haired boy made his way to Nagi’s table, setting down his bowl of cold soup and a slice of bread. “Not much to go by, I know.” he commented, flicking the loaf. “I’m not that hungry.” </p><p>Nagi pushed his chicken towards Chigiri. “You should have some. You won, after all.” </p><p>Again, his eyes crinkled. “Thanks man.”</p><p>Chigiri ate in silence as Nagi tentatively drummed his fingers on the table, his face facing the ceiling.</p><p>“Y’know after you left I actually started playing football a lot more,” Chigiri commented. </p><p>“Really?” Nagi replied, his face dropping to face him.</p><p>“Yeah. Had a lot of fun too. But I injured my leg in a match once and I was too afraid to run to my potential after that. Isagi convinced me to, in our match against the Wanima Brothers.” Nagi winced. “But I’m all better now! I’m not gonna let something like that keep me from my dreams. No fucking way.” </p><p>“That’s pretty honorable.” Nagi said, resting his head in his hands. “I just play because schoolwork is boring.”</p><p>Chigiri chokes on his food. “You mean you got in here because you were <i>bored?</i>”</p><p>Nagi nodded quizzically. “I mean, I don’t have a special reason, like you or anyone else does. I just do it cause Reo says so.”</p><p>Chigiri laughs in the palm of his hand. “That’s why you lost today.” His face brightens as he sets down tray. “No ambition. Skill and ambition come hand in hand, Nagi.”</p><p>Nagi poked his elbow. “You were the only person to ever make me want something. I sort of stopped trying after you” </p><p>Chigiri quiets. Then, he breaks into peals of breathless laughter, and Nagi’s mouth quirks because <i>Chigiri is cute when he smiles</i>. </p><p>“Is that a confession, <i>Nagi-kun</i>?”</p><p>Flustered, Nagi waves his hands. “I mean, I — it’s not like that! I meant it as an inspiration.” </p><p>Chigiri picks at a chip in the table. “Mhm. And you staring at me earlier was also an inspiration thing?” </p><p>Nagi collapses. “So if I said I liked you, for real. What would it mean? I don’t know what it means. To like someone, that is.” </p><p>“To me,” Chigiri says, leaning a bit closer, “I’d just have to have known them, to feel comfortable around them.” </p><p>Nagi nods, breathless. </p><p>“That person would seem right. I’d look at them and just go <i>oh</i>, that’s what I’ve been missing.” </p><p><i>Oh.</i> Nagi thinks, as Chigiri’s hand meets his halfway across the table, and he plays with his fingers. <i>That’s what I’ve been missing.</i></p><p>And he surges forward, brushes his lips against Chigiri’s, stutters a goodbye, and bolts out of there faster than Zantetsu had ever run in the field.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok shameless twt plug xoxo @BWACHlRA follow me 😼😼</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>